


Devil Inside

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: DD Snapshot 'verse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Devil Inside, Family, Gen, INXS - Freeform, Jokes, Post-Season/Series 01, Song Lyrics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since overcoming their differences, Matt finds that Foggy still continues to make little jabs at him and his nightly activities through some admittedly amusing means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://mithrandear.tumblr.com/post/116104622230/im-100-sure-foggy-leaves-his-playlists-running
> 
> Fanmix: http://8tracks.com/remyismypreciousbaby/how-to-annoy-matt-murdock

Matt can already tell that Foggy is slowly coming to grips with his masked alter ego in Foggy’s own, slightly delusional, way. It had started with the jokes about his new nickname, Daredevil. Then Foggy had used a blank wall in the office kitchenette to pin up any news clippings, photos, and blog posts mentioning the vigilante. Matt had taken this all on with an air of silent amusement, knowing that it was just another thing that made Foggy, well, Foggy. The grin that the man had given his friend was one of satisfaction when matt pulled him aside and gave him a look over his glasses.

But as he comes to the entrance of the office building where Nelson and Murdock houses their law firm, Matt can hear music playing from the tinny speakers of Foggy’s laptop. It has become normal this past week for Foggy to blast inappropriately loud music about an even more inappropriate topic – the devil.

Matt stops in the hallway outside their office and breathes in what he wants to be a centering breath. He slides his glasses down his nose and scrubs and hand over his face in exasperation as the song changes from Billy Talent’s “Devil in a Midnight Mass” to INXS’ “Devil Inside.” While this newer song may be more appropriate to Matt’s feelings on the matter, it also brings forth those feelings of having the devil in him. Matt takes another steadying breath and shoves the glasses back onto his face before entering the office. He and Foggy need to talk, and thank the Lord that Karen isn’t around this week because he does not want her to know yet, if ever.

“Hey, Matt,” Foggy greets as he exits the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. Under his breath he sings along with the music playing. “Devil inside, devil inside, every single one of us, the devil inside.”

Matt grunts roughly. “This song, Foggy? Really? You’re lucky Karen isn’t around to hear these songs of yours. You really lay it on thick, man.”

“Dude, you asked for it. Months, Matt, months where I didn’t know. So I’m taking it out on you like this – harmlessly. Jokes, songs, nothing that could be traced back to you, okay? Just...let me have some fun before the next big bad comes around. Because they will. All the comic books say so,” Foggy says half-jokingly, with a small smile.

Matt smiles back, shakes his head patronizingly, then sighs. “Fine, but only when Karen isn’t around. I don’t need her finding out about this just yet.” Knowing what Foggy is about to interject with, the vigilante adds, “Soon. But not just yet. I want to figure out a better way to tell her than I told you.”

“I don’t know. Finding you mostly dead in your apartment wearing your vigilante outfit doesn’t sound like that bad of a way to find out,” Foggy shrugs, but Matt hears his heartbeat skip and his breath catch slightly in his chest. Without a second thought, Matt strides over to his best friend, his brother in all but blood, and draws him into a warm hug.

“I am sorry for that. I am so sorry you had to see that, and if I could change it, I would. You know I would, Foggy,” Matt mutters comfortingly into Foggy’s ear.

“I know, brother. I know.”


End file.
